Harry potter: Lord of the immortuorum
by Natsu123
Summary: AU: At a young age Harry encounters an ancient Lich who passes on his knowledge to the young boy. Follow a considerable darker Harry on his path of Necromancy and Lichdom. Grey!Harry Strong/Smart!Harry Harry x Fleur
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone Natsu123 here, recently I became engrossed in Harry Potter fanfic so I decided to give it a try:**

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

**000**

_**Harry potter: Lord of the **__**immortuorum**_

AU: At a young age Harry encounters an ancient Lich who passes on his knowledge to the young boy. Follow a considerable darker Harry on his path of Necromancy and Lichdom. Grey!Harry Strong/Smart!Harry Harry x Fleur

_**Chapter 1: The**__** Lord of the **__**immortuorum is born**_

It was the summer of 1987 our protagonist, the seven year old Harry Potter was busy doing his usual chores in the garden, it probably the hardest and dirtiest chore Harry had to do. Some of the weeds made him feel itchy, the dirt made him stink and the insects don't get him started on those annoying buzzers constantly flying around his head. But alas such was the life of Harry Potter.

Ever since the young boy had known he lived with his entire life with his horrible aunt, uncle and nephew; the Dursleys. Harry's parents had died in a car-incident, apparently both his father and mother where drunk and had driven into another car; killing themselves in the process. In any case Harry's life had been unpleasant so far, his aunt and uncle smothered his nephew; whilst they neglected him and forced him to do the household chores. They often called Harry names, and even hit him sometimes when he didn't do as he was told. His uncle had given his son the permission to bully Harry. In short they didn't care about Harry at all, they saw him as a burden and treated him like a slave.

At school Harry was forced to fall behind his nephew, whilst in reality Harry was very smart and could easily be on top of his class; if he was only allowed to. The black haired boy grumbled as he pulled another weed from the ground, and threw it in the wheelie bin.

Suddenly a shadow fell over Harry, the young boy looked up and saw an old looking man standing behind him. The man was of average height and seemingly came from Egyptian or the Arabic-countries. On his head he wore a large dark red turban, his clothes where even stranger as they looked like the robes Arabic scientist and astronomers did during the medieval times. "Greeting young man, can I have a moment of your time? I believe you can help me with a problem of mine." The stranger asked Harry.

In his childhood naivety Harry nodded, eagerly to stop cleaning out the garden even if was only for a short while. The stranger only smiled a little.

**000**

Khafra, also known as Khefren or Suphis-II had arrived at England only a few days before, the ancient wizard was looking for a successor of his arts. He was wandering the streets of England's capital London, his face was twisted into a sad smile as he looked at streets filled with muggles. "_How sad life has become, my kind forced into hiding by these dirty Muggles. Where are the times where we ruled the world? Where Muggles where at our feet as our subjects, servants or slaves? Why did we go into hiding whilst we can clearly rule over them? Then again others will argue that those times are over. Such sad tragedy the life of a witch and wizard have become._" Khafra walked further along the street until he reached the famous Piccadilly Circus. "_Yes this should do, it is filled with muggles and important enough to get the attention of the Ministry and other important mages such as that fool Dumbledore. It will do more than enough to create a distraction._"

Using little of his vast magical power Khafra created misfortune for any who passed him. It wasn't long until several cars crashed into each other, this only caused Khafra to laugh as he reached the center of the circus. From behind him Khafra heard some plops.

"Oi you!" a roughish voice sounded, Khafra turned around and faced the one behind him, to his amusement it where four men.

"Yes, can I help you?" The ancient wizard asked politely. He recognized the uniform the men where wearing. "_Aurors from the British ministry of magic. This should be slightly amusing._"

"Yeah," Answered the Auror who had called Khafra, "It was you causing trouble for those muggles wasn't it?"

Khafra nodded only slightly. "Yes you are correct. That was mine doing, just a little…how do you call it….Muggle-baiting? You do that for fun yes?"

"Some do yes, but sadly enough foreigner it is illegal, so you have to come with us." The Auror answered.

Khafra laughed loudly. "Fool I'm Khafra, one of the most powerful beings to have ever lived! You pathetic excuses for a mage are no match for me!" With this pointed at the Auror that stood to the left. "_**vitae sumens**__._" The Auror Khafra was pointing at, felt his life-force draining away from him and in only a few seconds there was nothing left but a mummified corps.

The other Aurors quickly grabbed their wands, and the one at the back cast a ward to protect his colleagues and himself from further harm or so he thought.

Khafra pointed at the ward. "Break!" He ordered using his magical power to shatter it like glass. He easily side stepped two spell the Aurors fired at him.

"_**Reducto!**_" The Auror in the back cried, the spell hit Khafra's right arm blasting it apart, but to their surprise Khafra only laughed at the loose of his arm. With his remaining hand he pointed towards the earlier fallen Auror.

"_**Resurgent**_**!**" Khafra called, before he began laughing like a mad man. The mummified Auror stood up and grabbed one of his three remaining colleagues, he made an inhuman sound before he bit in the other man's neck and ripped out his artery. The Auror screamed before he died.

It lasted only a few moments, but the Auror that had just been killed moaned and got back upon his feet.

"Retreat!" The Auror who had first spoken ordered. "We cannot take him on alo-" The man stopped talking and looked down, to his own horror he saw that the mummified Auror had grabbed a hold of his leg. The second dead Auror screamed and rushed towards the now pinned down man, together both undead began eating the man. The Auror that had cast the ward earlier turned around and ran away, whilst screaming.

Khafra smiled madly and pointed at the retreating Aurors back. "_**Confringo!**_" The force and power behind the explosion caused by the spell was powerful enough to blow up a part of the street and the Auror. With a smirk Khafra casted the spell again this time with more power destroying a large part of the street and surrounding buildings connected to the circus. This while the beings he had resurrected began attacking more people, creating more of them. Smirking at the chaos he created Khafra disapparted towards his target in the small town called Little Whinging

**000**

Young Harry eagerly leaded the stranger towards an abandoned park near the edges of the dark forest the town was rather famous of. The park had been abandoned for as long as Harry could remember other town's people came here scarcely. Today however no one was to be seen. During the walk Harry had taken some glances at the stranger, and the young boy had concluded that the man was either a weirdo; or a Freak just like the Dursleys called him. The right sleeve of the robe the stranger was wearing sometimes floated up due to the wind, which meant Harry realized that the stranger only had one arm. The old man also seemed to be in pain sometimes, though Harry suspected it was not due to the missing arm.

In the park Harry turned around. "Here we are Sir, a private place to talk just like you asked. No one except for me comes here during this time of the day." The strange old man nodded and sat down on a near broken wooden bench, but not before he winced in pain again. "Are you alright Sir? Does your arm hurt?" Harry asked the man.

The stranger chuckled. "No there is something else that hurts me, though it was clever of you to realize that I am missing my right arm." The man moved a little so he could sit more comfort able, Harry opted to sit on the ground with his legs crossed. A few moments of silent passed before the stranger began talking. "Let us start with introductions, what is your name young man?"

"My name is Harry Potter Sir, though my relatives often call me Freak or other names." Harry introduced himself, rather sadly at the last part.

The stranger nodded. "Very well Mister Potter, nice to meet you, though I must say I had to stir up a whole lot of trouble to be able to meet with you young man."

Harry frowned and pointed at himself. "Trouble to meet with me?"

The old man smiled. "Yes a whole lot, but I will explain that later. My name is Khafra, and I just like you I am a wizard."

"A wizard? You mean like the ones on the television?" Harry asked confused. He had seen wizards before on the television when the Dursleys had left him alone at home, and while they were cool Harry understood that none of it was real; most of the time he was even able to figure out how the tricks worked. Magic didn't exist everyone knew that.

Khafra shook his head. "No Mister Potter, not like the fake's on that muggle thing. But real magic, here I will demonstrate it to you." And true to his words, Khafra transformed a rock into a small Egyptian looking statue.

Harry looked at the old man. "That is so awesome! What else can you do? Is there other magic? Can you teach me? Please tell me more about it!" He bombarded Khafra with questions. Causing the old man to chuckle.

"Easy there Harry I will tell you everything, and we will see to my problem alright?" Harry nodded.

**000**

For the next two hours Khafra told Harry as much as possible about the wizarding-world, Harry's mind was completely blown away. It was almost like his whole world had just turned upside down. Finally he had a reason for all the strange things happening around him, the reason why his aunt and uncle practictly abused him. He was a wizard, and according to Khafra he was going to be a very great one; if his large magical-core indicated anything.

"So you said there are about three types of magical spells: Light, Dark and Grey. Light is often associated with good, Dark with evil and Grey spells are natural?"

Khafra nodded. "Indeed, yet Light spells also can be used to do evil, and Dark spells can be done for good. There are only few spell that entirely good and evil."

"Alright I understand. Then Khafra Sir, what is you needed my help with?" Harry asked his next question. He was wondering why a wizard like Khafra needed his help.

Khafra hesitated a little, but then he winced in pain again. The times he did this had only increased the past hours. "Before I tell you Harry, what sort of wizard do you think I am?"

Harry thought back to the past two hours. "By the way how you talked about the difference between light and dark…and the way you described dark spells more throughout then light spells. I would guess you are a dark wizard."

Khafra looked at the younger wizard in amazement. "You figured that out correctly, I am what one would consider a very dark wizard; and yet I am more. Harry I am what one would call a Lich."

"A Lich? You mean like a bloodsucker?" Harry rubbed his chin.

Khafra laughed a little. "No nothing like that, a Lich is a powerful magical being. Masters in Dark and Death magic. A wizard or witch can turn oneself into a Lich by the means of necromancy, magic of the death, storing his or her soul in a magical receptacle called a Phylactery."

Khafra paused to look if Harry understood what he was saying. Harry nodded and mentioned that Khafra could continue. "The ritual that is needed to become a lich is referred to as the Ritual of Becoming or Ceremony of Endless Night. The ritual itself is quite simple however collecting the components is not. To fulfill the ritual you must create and consume a deadly potion, called the Elixir of Defilation during a new moon. The potion itself is hard to make and contain many different ingredients must which are either hard to obtain or are obtained in a rather dark way. Once you drink the potion it will kill you but if the process is successful you will rise again some days later as a Lich."

Harry gulped. "So you are like a zombie? Dudley loves to watch zombie movies. But in them Zombies are very dumb and brainless."

Khafra frowned and winced once more in pain before he continued his lecture. "We call those Inferi, a dark witch or wizard controls a dead body and let it do their bidding. However unlike most other forms of undead creatures, a Lich retains all of the memories, personality, and abilities that it possessed in life. Due to its undead state a Lich has unnatural powers, for example I can put mortals in a paralyzed state. Furthermore I possess powerful magical spells, including Necromancy to power to summon other undead to protect it. My bones do not decay. Other than that I am capable of sustaining tremendous amounts physical damage, and am immune to disease, poison, fatigue and other effects that affect only the living."

By now it was nearly dark, and Harry so far was amazed by what a Lich could do. "However, despite all my undead "gifts", a Lich's most valuable resources are its vast intellect, its supreme mastery of sorcery and limitless time to research, plot and scheme. Since a Lich's soul is mystically tied to its phylactery, destroying its body will not kill it. Rather, its soul will return to the phylactery, and its body will be recreated by the power keeping it immortal. Thus the only way to permanently destroy a lich is to destroy the phylactery as well. Therefore, the Lich will generally be extremely protective of the priceless item. The phylactery, which can be of virtually any form, will often be hidden in a secret place and protected by powerful spells, charms, monsters and or other servants; the phylactery itself is usually of magical nature, meaning its destruction will generally be no easier than obtaining it." Khafra finished his lecture taking a deep breath. "But do not forget Harry, by becoming a Lich one gives up all earthly pleasures, the feelings of warmth and love, eating food and many more things."

"That sound very cool and everything but why are you telling me all of this?" Harry questioned the old man.

Khafra sighed. "Harry I am very old, older than you can even imagine. I have seen societies rise and fall, I have outlived any of my kinsman and survived over every Light and Dark lord there has ever been in the wizarding-world."

"Then how old are you?" Harry blurted out, he was very curious now.

"I was born in Egypt during the fourth dynast at 2570 before the Christian year counting started, if I remember correctly; which makes me now about 4557 years old I believe." Khafra thought deeply remembering the many years in his past.

Harry starred at him with open mouth. His young mind couldn't fathom it, how could one be so old? "To answered your question…why am I telling you this? Harry do you know about the great pyramids of Giza?"

Harry nodded, he had seen a picture of them once. "The second largest one is mine, inside the pyramid many of my treasures are sealed but even more importantly so is my phylactery. At this moment several wizards and witches are trying break into the main-chamber, destroy my phylactery and get my treasures. I will not have it, but every Lich knows once his or her time has come and must pass on their knowledge to the next generation. I have chosen you Harry, I wish to pass on my knowledge onto you, accept and I will make you the most powerful wizard of your generation. Accept and everything that once belong to me will be yours."

Khafra noticed Harry hesitating, so he played another card. "Accept and you will never be alone again Harry." He stretched out his hand and after a moment of wondering Harry shook the Lich his hand, sealing the deal.

**000**

Miles away one certain old wizard suddenly felt a sense of dread. He had been helping the ministry dealing with the chaos at Piccadilly circus and now was doing some paperwork. Yes Albus Dumbledore suddenly got a feeling of dread that someone was disrupting his plans. A dreadful feeling Dumbledore most certainly didn't like at all.

_**/**_

_Well then I will now explain how I came upon the idea of Harry becoming a Necromancer and a Lich. Last week I met up with some old grade-school friends and one thing led to another and suddenly we were playing the Dungeon and Dragon game we used to play together. Where I quickly became my own favorite character the Lich that was when the inspiration for this story came from. _

_Then it came how to make Harry a Lich…the idea came from a documentary about the Pyramids of Giza. I will use the ancient Egyptian magic and their habbit of mummifying their kings and chada: the perfect Lich is born. In fact Khafra every fact about Khafra's life in ancient Egypt is probably true; except the dark Lich part of course._

_Translations:_

_**vitae sumens: **__Means Life Drain_

_**Resurgent: **__Means resurrect or rise._

_Read and Review please I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration also please point out spelling and grammar mistakes I made.__ If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them._


	2. Sorry

Everyone I am very sorry to say this, but I won't be continuing this story.

Now before you all scream in outrage, I shall give you my reason for it. I was co-writing this story with a classmate of mine, who to be honest knows a lot more about Harry Potter than I do. Our idea was that he would think about the story, half of the plot, and the information gathering. Which left me with the task of putting it all together in chapters and turn it onto a readable story.

But suddenly out of nowhere he decided to stop with it, and left me with only some of the concept and some very general ideas for the next chapters….sigh…

So as I already said I am very sorry to do this but I cannot continue to story alone, simply due the fact that my knowledge of Harry Potter and everything around it.

Yours sorrowful,

Natsu123

PS. If anyone wants to take over the story feel free to do so, I will send you the ideas I had for the story.


End file.
